If Something Should Happen
by pinkstranger
Summary: Jason has soemthing to ask of Tommy just in case anything every happened to him


**If Something Should Happen...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, nor the song "If Something Should Happen". It is preformed by Darryl Worley._

_Author Note: The first time I heard this song this idea popped in my head. I finally sat down and wrote it out. _

Tommy and Jason stood together next to the grill watching their wives and children. Jason envied Tommy, he had two beautiful children and another on the way. Tommy had moved back to Angel Grove with his wife Mary Anne. They had both been teachers at the high school.

Jason and Katherine had their son Nathan, but they couldn't have any more children. Nathan's pregnancy and birth had been too much for Katherine. Shortly after he was born the doctors did an emergency hysterectomy. Kat had been devastated, but Jason was just glad that she was going to okay. Jason took a shaky breath.

"Can I tell you something Bro?" Jason asked. Tommy looked at his best friend with concern.

"You can tell me anything and you know that." Tommy stated. Jason looked back at his wife and son.

**Buddy, you an' me go way back,  
Camp Lejeune, all through High School and before that.  
So I don't mind telling you, I'm scared to death.  
The doctor's goin' in on the 25th:  
It's the same thing my Daddy had,  
Thank God they caught it fast.**

"You remember how my dad died?"

"Yeah, cancer right?" Tommy asked not sure where Jason was goin with that. Jason just nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off his small family. He finally spoke still not looking at Tommy.

"I... um... I have it too. Same thing. I go in on the 25th this month, hopefully they can remove it all. Tommy, I'm scared to death, what if something happens to me? What if they can't get it all? What will happen to Kat and Nathan?" Jason finally looked at Tommy.

"Have you told Kat?" Tommy asked.

"No, I am going to tell her later. She didn't even know I went to the doctor." Jason admitted. "I'm just thankful they caught it early.".

"Bro, if there is anything I can do..." Tommy put a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason nodded.

"There is something you can do for me."

**But if somethin' should happen,  
Stop in some time and say hello to Katherine.  
You and Mary Anne could always keep her laughin':  
'Cause she's goin' to need a lot of that.  
Take her out to a movie:  
It's gonna take some time before she's back on her feet.  
I know you think that I'll be fine an' I'm talkin' crazy,  
But there's always that chance:  
That's why I'm askin',  
If something should happen.**

"Tommy if anything happens to me, please watch out for my family." Jason asked.

"Come on bro, stop talking crazy. You'll be just fine." Tommy replied.

"I'm serious Tommy, there is always a risk. Please, come by and talk to Katherine. You and Mary Anne are our best friends and if anyone could help her get back on her feet it'll be you two. Just stop by and say 'hi' or take her to a movie or dinner or something." Tommy understood what Jason was asking.

"Of course Bro, you know that I will help Kat out, but I still say your going to be just fine." Jason turned back to watch his son.

**Little Nathan's growin' up so fast,  
This November he'll turn 10: he wants to play quarterback.  
I'm supposed to coach his team this Fall,  
But I may not get to after all.  
He's going to need someone to catch a pass,  
And to throw it back**.

"Where does the time go Tommy? My son is almost ten!" Jason exclaimed. "Your oldest is almost eight." Tommy chuckled.

"I know Carrie is almost eight, David is five and I got one more coming. They're really spread out."

"Did I tell you Nate wants to play football?" Tommy shook his head. "Yeah, he wants to be a quarterback." Tommy grinned. He had been a quarterback in high school.

"I can teach the rascal a few things." Jason nodded his head.

"That's what I was hoping you would say. You know if anything happens to me Nate well need someone to teach him the ropes and play catch with. You can play with Nate and David at the same time. Just tell Nathan to take an easy on David being as how he is still small."

"I will do that."

"I'm supposed to coach Nathan's football team in the fall. If I don't make it, will you please do that for me?"

"You know I love little rascals, so of course I will."

**If somethin' should happen,  
Oh, promise me you'll take that boy out campin'.  
Throw a line out in the water every now an' then.  
An' answer any questions that he has.  
Maybe when he gets older,  
You can sit an' have that first cold beer together,  
An' tell him a couple a-stories on his father.  
He's always known you're my best friend:  
That's why I'm askin',  
If somethin' should happen.**

"Tommy I can't thank you enough for promising me these things. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yeah I know." Tommy grinned.

"Tommy, take care of Nathan like he's your own. You know take him camping or fishing. When he gets older tell him stories about you and me. Heck, even if Kat disagrees tell about being Rangers. When he's old enough share a beer with him like I would have done. Answer any questions that he has. Teach him about girls, when he is ready to learn about them anyway."

"No problem Jase, but I'll say it again. You'll be fine."

"I sure hope so." Jason replied as he pulled the burgers off the grill.

**I hope I live until I'm 80,  
An' I get to see my son get married,  
An' have babies, an' make a million more mem'ries with my wife.  
Yeah, buddy I pray you're right.  
But if it's my time to leave, would you watch over them for me?**

"I hope I live to be eighty or older. I want to be able to see my son grow up and get married and start his own family. I want to be a grandparent before I die. I want to be with Katherine till we are both old and gray. I want so many things, so I do hope that you are right. I have been praying that every night since I found out, but no one knows for sure."

"Yeah, I understand Jase."

"If anything happens to me, promise me you will do everything I asked you? Watch over my family for me?"

"You know it." Tommy replied. "Same goes to you. If anything ever happened to me, watch over my family?"

"That is a promise." Jason smiled.

**If somethin' should happen.  
If somethin' should happen.  
Mm hmm hmm, mm, mmm.  
If somethin' should happen.**

**Two weeks Later...**

"Mrs. Scott?" The doctor called from the doorway to the waiting room. Katherine looked up. "Everything went fine. Jason is resting in his room now. You and your friends may go see him."

"Thank you so much1" Katherine finally relaxed for the first time in four hours. Tommy hugged her.

"I told you both that he would be fine."

"Thanks Tommy." She replied as she hugged Mary Anne too. "Thank you two for coming here with me. I don't know what I would have done with out you two to keep me half way calm."

"You'd probably be bald from pulling your hair out." Tommy teased. Mary Anne reached over and smacked his arm.

"That wasn't very nice." She scolded him.

The trio headed to Jason's room. Katherine went in first. Tommy and Mary Anne followed. "Hey Hun." Kat cooed as she grabbed his hand. Jason mumbled something inaudible. "Open your eyes baby."

Jason's eyes slid open to see his wife and his friends standing beside him. "Hey sweetie." he rasped. "Can you give me some water?"

"Sure Hun." Kat said as she got Jason a glass of water. She helped him to take a drink.

"See Bro! I told you everything would be just fine." Tommy commented. Jason smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, you were right."

"I'm always right." Tommy grinned.

"Whatever!" Both Kat and Mary Anne exclaimed. Jason chuckled.

"Well we better let you rest. I'll be back later with Nathan." Kat said as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Love you." Jason replied. Kat let go of his hand and left the room with Mary Anne. "Hey bro?" Tommy stopped and turned back to Jason.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not out of the woods yet, just remember what you promised me." Tommy nodded.

"You to. If something should happen..." Tommy trailed off. He didn't need to finish the sentence, they both knew what they had promised. Tommy smiled and walked out of the room to catch up with the girls, while Jason slipped back into a peaceful sleep


End file.
